Stolen Time-A Taiora/Sorato Drama
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Dedicated to a good friend of mine: ker-plop, 'cause, it's his idea! What if Oikawa had made a different type of Dark Spore that changed a person's feelings? He runs into Sora while she's taking some cookies to Tai and the rest is history...


Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda. This is dedicated to ker-plop-mostly, 'cause it's his idea and I'm just writing a plotline for it. 

Tai: It is a Taiora, right? (shuffles feet back and forth nervously) 

Sora: Please say that it is? (shuffles her own feet back and forth with nervousness) 

Me: (smirks) It is, but it has to have some Sorato in it as well for this story to work. I always make my stories end in Taiora, don't I? 

Tai: True, true. 

Me: I also don't own "Just Turn Around". Saban has that pleasure of owning it. 

****

Stolen Time-A Taiora/Sorato Drama

****

Sora Takenouchi hummed with ease as she pulled out a freshly baked pan of chocolate chip cookies from her mother's oven and placed it carefully on top of the stove. 

__

"I hope Tai enjoys these cookies I made! He should-they're his favorite kind of cookie!" 

Smiling, Sora placed the cookies in a box and tied it with a bow on top then went to wake up Biyomon, her Bird Digimon from the Digital World and a present from the younger DigiDestined. 

"Wake up, Biyo-it's time to get ready to go to the concert." _"And hopefully, run into Tai so I can give him the cookies." _Sora thought happily as she grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. 

"I've never seen you this excited over a concert, Sora! Is there someone there in particular you want to see, like…Tai?" Biyomon spoke up. Sora instantly blushed and tried to hide her reddening cheeks from her partner. 

"No! Tai's my best friend and he would never like me like that. Besides, I'm hoping to run into…" Attempting to sway the subject of Tai for the moment, Sora thought up the first name she could think of and instantly regretted it. "…Matt, actually." 

Biyomon's eyes widened in shock and amazement. "Matt?! You can't be serious, Sora!" 

Sora grimaced slightly as she felt a twinge of pain in her heart. She hadn't even told Tai her feelings for him and already she felt like she'd betrayed him by even speaking Matt's name. 

"Come on, Biyomon! We should get going." 

Oikawa smirked with confidence as he departed from Ms. Takaishi, leaving her bewildered and concerned for her children Matt and T.K. 

"I have no desire to harm any of the DigiDestined, but if they had only taken me with them to the Digital World the first time, then none of this could've transpired and I wouldn't do what I'm going to do." Oikawa muttered under his breath as he recalled the time that he'd first seen the young band depart for the DigiWorld…

__

Flashback 

"No! Wait, please! Take me with you!" A younger Oikawa cried out as the DigiDestined floated upward from their battle against VenomMyotismon and headed back to the Digital World. He was close to tears when a feeling of darkness overwhelmed him, then he looked upward and saw a young boy with goggles on his head being dreamily stared at by a girl with red hair and a blue helmet-like hat on. 

"When the time comes, hero of Courage, I'll fix it so that you will never know the feelings that Love shares with you…" 

__

End flashback

Oikawa pulled out a tiny spore from his pocket and observed it within the palm of his hand. 

"With this new and improved Dark Spore, the victim will want to live out their most desires and hidden fantasies, yet with one flaw: it blocks out almost any feeling they originally had for anyone else for a period of time. All I need is a test subject." 

Suddenly, in the distance, Oikawa heard some faint singing from ahead of him. Turning slightly, he saw a young girl with red hair, a sky blue overcoat and a pink scarf close to him and singing with a voice as sweet as nectarine. 

__

"And if you don't believe I've been here all along, just turn around, just turn around, just turn around…" 

"Perfect! I'll fix it so that the hero of Courage will never know the true feelings Love possessed for him…" 

As Sora passed him by, Oikawa turned so that she was behind him, took careful aim and tossed the Dark Spore toward her. Sora staggered forward slightly and cried out as the Dark Spore embedded itself in her neck. Chuckling, Oikawa walked off and headed in the opposite direction he was originally going. 

"Sora! Are you okay?" Biyomon asked worriedly. Sora got up from her position on the ground and picked up the box of cookies. Her eyes had taken on a glossy look as she started forward toward her destination. 

"Never been better." 

"Wow! This is so exciting; people are already lining up for Matt's concert!" Sora exclaimed excitedly as the line inside the tent was getting smaller by the second. 

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll be sure to get good seats-especially once you give him these homemade cookies." Biyomon noted calmly. 

"I hope." 

"Sora, wait up!" Sora turned and her heart started hammering in her chest immediately. 

"Oh, Tai." A light blush crossed Sora's cheeks as she attempted to keep the wrapped gift she originally planned to give to Tai _from _Tai! 

As Taichi "Tai" Kamiya came up to Sora with his partner Agumon by his side, he silently worked up his courage to speak. It wouldn't do him any good if he weren't able to talk. 

"Something smells good!" Agumon replied. A moment later, Matt's Digimon Gabumon exited the tent. 

"Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him. Mmm!" 

"I _bet _you will. No way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself." Biyomon objected irritably. 

"Why, I resent that! I'm on a diet." 

Tai was able to keep himself from blushing as he eyed Sora with hope flashing in his brown chocolate eyes. 

"So, um, Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean not that it matters to me, uh…Just wondering." 

Sora's heart sang praises when Tai had asked; yet her mind and mouth spoke differently. 

"No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards." Instantly, her heart was torn in two as it warred with the Dark Spore for Sora's feelings. 

"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" 

Sora blushed even redder as she found herself afraid of Tai's reaction. She gasped as Tai stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's okay." Tai whispered sadly. Sora couldn't be sure, but she was positive tears were brimming around the corners of his eyes. 

__

"I've hurt him! Why didn't I say yes like I'd wanted to? It's like there's something inside of me that wants me to hurt him, to break him." 

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" Tai's thoughts spoke differently, but he wanted to make her happy, so if she would rather be with Matt than with him, then that's what she would get. 

"No, of course not. Now get in there and say 'Hi' to Matt for me!" Tai demanded eagerly as he shoved Sora playfully toward the front of the tent. 

"Thanks, Tai." 

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon insisted impatiently as Sora turned back around and fixated a smile on Tai-a true smile, and giggled a bit. 

"Tell you what: I'll make some special ones for you." Then, Sora turned and left Tai standing alone with Agumon before he could see the tears that had started flowing down her cheeks. 

She smiled through her tears as she heard Tai say in a voice tinged with sadness, "I'll be waiting…Thanks." 

"You know what, Tai?" 

"What?" 

"You've really grown up!" 

Oikawa smiled evilly as he saw Tai and Agumon get knocked down by Jun Motomiya only moments after Sora had rejected him for his best friend. 

"LOOK OUT! INCOMING!" 

"Huh? WHAAAA!! Watch where you're going, Jun!" 

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry to see Matt! All the girls think he's the cutest!" 

"The Dark Spore works perfectly! Now, the universal question has yet to be answered-what does Courage do when he loses Love to Friendship? Does he harden his heart or does he fight for her to win her over? The answer will be revealed in a matter of time…" 

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" 

__

"You got a boy, you got a girl sitting underneath a tree-they sit there everyday… 

And even though you may think this is the way that things should be, it may not always be that way…" 

Tai struggled in vain to keep his tears from being shown as he sat next to Sora at the concert-actually, next to Gabumon, who was in between him and Sora. 

__

"How could I have missed this? She sent out practically all the signals to me during this year-when she wanted to come with me to the Digital World the day after I gave my goggles to Davis and during the time of our anniversary, she sat next to me! She even sent out a bunch of signals to me during our first adventures in the Digital World. I thought she loved me, but I guess I was wrong." Tai then visibly shivered, and it wasn't because of the coldness of the air. Sora noticed this and fought an invisible battle within herself-from wanting to pull Tai into her arms and take back everything she'd said or just sitting there in her solitude. Unfortunately, the latter won out and she sat there, a forced smile on her face. 

__

"You can't take nothin' for granted! You've gotta live life today! 

I turn around, I can see what's behind me; I turn back around, I can see what's ahead! 

And if you don't believe I've been here all along, just turn around, just turn around…" 

Sora felt a third twinge deep within her heart as she remembered what had happened only moments before something had struck her neck, what she'd been singing to herself…

__

Flashback

"And if you don't believe I've been here all along, just turn around, just turn around, just turn around…" 

End flashback

That's when things had gone south from here on out. The lights had turned off which effectively shut down everything else inside. 

"I hope this is part of the show." Tai muttered bitterly, but Sora had heard the fear underneath his voice. 

That's when a Dark Tyrannomon busted through the wall and pretty much ruined the concert for everyone! 

Sora found herself separated from Tai for one main reason-her legs and feet forced her to run the opposite direction. As the Digimon were tearing up everything in their path, some rocks were falling toward her! 

"Sora!" Tai tried getting to her, but he was too far away. To her surprise, Matt, who attempted to protect her from the falling debris, pulled Sora to safety. Tai came to a stop and dropped to his knees in defeat. If that hadn't convinced him that he and Sora weren't meant to be, nothing would. Sora felt an undying passion that she thought she'd had for Tai-but it was focused on Matt! 

__

"What's wrong with me? I've never felt this way about Matt before. The only boy I've had feelings for is Tai, but my mind's telling me differently. What can I do?" 

"Excellent! The Spore's working with expert precision. If I'm right, it should bubble up all the passion Love's felt for Courage and force it all upon Friendship. Then, when any of them least suspect it, the Spore's powers will fade away and none of them will be the wiser…" 

True to his word, all the passion Sora felt for Tai was shoved upon Matt and Tai was put through pure turmoil. There were times when Sora's heart battled the Spore's powers-when she thought to herself while in Russia with Yolei, _"This is embarrassing. I'm not gonna tell Tai!" _ And, when they were only moments from meeting Daemon, Matt had his arm around Sora, but she was eyeing Tai with a look of longing and Tai responded in kind. 

__

"I knew she loved me! But, that means something's wrong with her that she can't fight alone. The question is, how can I help her when she won't talk to me?" 

For reasons which not even Sora could explain, Matt was making sure that every moment Sora was alone, she was either with him or at her Mom's flower shop. So in effect, Sora couldn't talk to Tai because Matt had kept her busy. 

__

"Maybe Matt knows what's wrong with Sora and can't tell anyone because he's afraid she might get hurt." 

A few more days had passed since Sora had looked at Tai with longing. Tai and WarGreymon had battled Black WarGreymon to a standstill with Imperialdramon. Sora had wanted to go with Tai, but was teamed up with Izzy. Tai promised that he would catch up with them and he had, with Agumon by his side, but he'd kept his promise. Later that same day, Izzy separated himself from Tai and Sora to join with the others, which left them alone. 

"So…" 

"So…" 

"You and Matt, huh? Who would've thought? Certainly not me." Tai said. 

"Hit me pretty hard, too. I thought my heart guided me to someone else and not to Matt." 

"Sora, you're not really in love with Matt, are you?" Tai asked. 

Sora's heart battled with the Dark Spore and it lost a bit of control as she stuttered out the words. "W-well, I'm n-not really s-sure a-about it, T-Tai." 

Tai smiled broadly as he placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Say no more. I'll always wait for you and I'll always love you, Sora. Whew! I never thought I'd be able to say it." Sora blushed a deep crimson as Agumon sighed in relief. 

"Finally! You told her. Now she can dump Matt and everything will go back to the way it was." 

"It's not that easy, Agumon. There's something wrong with Sora that none of us know about. And Matt does have feelings for her, too-he just never dug deep enough to find them before this. I'm not going to break them up just to ease the pain off of my heart. I don't care if I have to wait forever or beyond-I'll love you always." 

Tears were spilling over Sora's cheeks as she stammered out her true feelings from her heart. 

"Tai…I l-love you t-too! I'm s-sorry I didn't t-tell you about this s-sooner. I don't d-deserve the Crest of L-Love!" 

Tai wiped away her tears and stroked her cheek gingerly with his hand. "The only one who doesn't deserve their Crest is me. If I'd just told you how I felt a long time ago, none of this would've happened." 

Oikawa had been badly injured during the final battle with MaloMyotismon. Cody was struggling to help him in the rest of the way into the Digital World. He looked up and saw Sora, Tai and Matt, Tai and Matt on either side of her. He now knew who was meant to be and tried in vain to tell them about the Dark Spore, but his life energy gave out before he could warn them. There was no need for alarm, yet he didn't know that. 

__

25 years later…

"Matt, we need to talk." 

Confused, Yamato "Matt" Ishida left his children to play in the backyard to talk to his wife, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, not knowing about the Dark Spore or knowing that its effects had finally worn off. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't love you anymore. I thought I did, but it was just a fleeting crush. I shouldn't have given you those cookies on the day of your concert. I should've given them to the boy I wanted to give them to in the first place, but my mind argued with my heart." 

Matt tried to keep himself from crying, but it wasn't working. "You're leaving me for Tai, aren't you? You think he's still waiting? He stopped long ago! I'm still here-think about that!" Sora's eyes narrowed in anger. 

"I've known about his marriage for some time now. I also know that she divorced him and he won a custody battle for his child. I'll have a special place in my heart for you Matt, but no matter what happens, I'll always love Tai. We can settle divorce papers and custody arrangements later." That said, Sora got into her car and drove off with Biyomon by her side knowing fully that she loved Tai and would never quit loving him. 

"Hey, look! It's T.K.!" 

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya grinned at his son alongside Sora Takenouchi Kamiya as T.K. came up with his own son, late just like Davis was late, but it didn't matter much. As everyone crowded around everyone, Sora's daughter wanted to stand next to Joe's son so Sora playfully stood next to Joe and Matt's son next to Tai, so Matt reluctantly stood next to Tai. 

"Good luck with her, Tai. You'd better take care of her, 'cause I know where you live." Matt joked under his breath to Tai. Tai couldn't help from smiling as the camera flashed brightly in front of them, capturing them in a moment that would live on in their hearts forever…


End file.
